The Best Christmas Gift Ever
by sakuraakamichelle
Summary: It is all about Christmas and confession. S+S all the way. Hope you will like it! Merry Christmas!


This story is specially written for Christmas 2002 and it might be a little brief to all of you but please bear with it. WARNING: Mushy S+S stuff ahead!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
THE BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT EVER  
  
ONE-SHOT  
  
BY SAKURA AKA MICHELLE  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura shivered from the cold in the classroom. Christmas was approaching soon and the weather had turned pretty chilly as the days went by. He sighed and shrugged off his coat and handed it to Sakura, who had forgotten to bring hers.  
  
"Best to put this on," he advised her.  
  
"But you-"  
  
Syaoran did not miss the blush that was spreading delicately on her face as she lowered her head. "I can take the cold. Here," he said and wrapped Sakura with his coat.  
  
Sakura accepted it with a smile, causing Tomoyo to chuckle. Her blush intensified, "Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Tomoyo answered innocently.  
  
"I can't wait for Christmas Eve to come! I am really excited about the Christmas party the school is organizing!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"You don't have to wait until Christmas Eve, Kinomoto-san," Mizui-sensei said as she walked in front of the class and waited for some silence before continuing. "The Christmas Party starts on the 23, which is the day after tomorrow. It is brought forward one day as we have to organize ourselves."  
  
The class erupted into claps and cheers upon hearing this piece of news. Sakura laughed merrily and Tomoyo's eyes went into a "twinkling star" mode as she had decided to videotape her best friend throughout the whole party. For a moment, Tomoyo doubt that there could never be a better Christmas than this. Syaoran, on the other hand, was facing a dilemma; whether he should confess his feelings to Sakura on Christmas.  
  
"We will be meeting in the school before setting off for our destination together. We have already booked a hotel near a ski resort and we will have a lot of fun there. You will be organized into groups of twos by drawing lots on that day itself," Mizui explained in detail. "The two will be partners and will be sharing the same room."  
  
"Hoe? Same room?"  
  
"It will not be based on your gender, the allocation of partners I mean," Mizui replied. "Fun isn't it?"  
  
Silence greeted Mizui and no one reacted. Mizui sweatdropped and sighed, disappointed by the lack of response. It was Eriol who spoke up first. "Indeed it will be fun," he said, eyeing both Sakura and Syaoran, who scowled back at him in response.  
  
"Do we have to wear our uniform?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No," Mizui answered with a shake of her head.  
  
Tomoyo almost leapt up in joy and told Sakura in a whisper, "I can make costumes for you!"  
  
Sakura slid off her chair, sweatdropped and faked a laugh. Syaoran cast a worried glance at her and asked if she was all right. "Perfectly fine."  
  
Eriol chuckled behind Tomoyo, who was still in her dreamy state. "Two per room-" her murmured. "Interesting."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
That faithful day in school, December 23  
  
Sakura was in school earlier than usual and everyone acted as if the world was about to collapse, expect Syaoran. He looked at her sleeping form and shook his head before pulling his coat over her, acting as a blanket before taking his seat.  
  
"Daijouji-san, what have you done to her yesterday?"  
  
"Me?" Tomoyo asked. "I only brought her to my house to try her costumes."  
  
Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes, "I knew it-"  
  
Sakura stirred in her sleep and fell off the chair. She came awake with a start and was about to grab her table for support when she felt strong arms about her. She blinked, he stared and then she gasped.  
  
Tomoyo whipped out her videocamera to capture this moment. The two stared at each other deeply, forgetting where they were at the moment.  
  
Sakura blinked again and realized that she was practically clinging onto Syaoran. Everyone in the class was looking at them with a sly grin. Sakura quickly jumped off Syaoran and stammered her thanks while trying her best to control the blush that she knew must be creeping up to her cheeks. Then she caught sight of the videocamera in Tomoyo's hands and exclaimed, "Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Opps!"  
  
"Next time, Daijouji-san, if I catch you with your videocamera again, I assure you I will tear it apart, "Syaoran threatened.  
  
Tomoyo was aghast; she gasped and hid her precious videocamera behind her as she looked over to Eriol for help. He patted her hands and leaned down to her ear to whisper, "Next time, I will teach you how to do it without being caught."  
  
Tomoyo blushed and nodded her head in agreement, Syaoran flashed the two of them a knowing grin while Sakura, however, remained clueless. Before Sakura could ask any questions, Mizui stepped into the classroom and students went hurrying back to their seats.  
  
"Now class." Mizui addressed. "The drawing of lots will begin, thus determining your partner for this Christmas party."  
  
Mizui brought out a big box and began picking up bits and pieces of paper that has the students' names on it.  
  
"Takao-san, you are with-"  
  
"Kinomoto-san. you are with."  
  
Sakura squeezed her eyes tightly shut and waited for her partner's name nervously. That was when she felt a flicker of magic and her eyes snapped open in confusion.  
  
"Li Syaoran!" Mizui ended.  
  
Sakura froze and turned to look back at Syaoran, who had the same shocked look on his face. Then Eriol teased, "My dear cute descendant, don't you try to do anything to Sakura-san in the hotel room!"  
  
The class erupted into fits of laughter and both Sakura and Syaoran blushed deeply. "Hey!" Syaoran protested and frantically looked at Sakura for help but of course, she would not be of much help as she was still busy blushing. He sighed and looked out of the window.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
"Now that you have a partner each, Mizui started. "Please carry your belongings; we will proceed to the bus then. You will sit with your partner in the bus."  
  
Syaoran stood up and waited for Sakura. "Do you need any help?" he asked, seeing how haggard she looked.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura blinked and looked up at him. "No. I can manage it myself. Thank you."  
  
Sakura exited the classroom, with Syaoran trailing behind her, and followed the teacher to the awaiting bus outside the school compound. One by one, the students boarded the bus with ease and comments on how comfortable the seats were. Sakura chose a seat and waited for Syaoran's approval before sitting. Syaoran sat beside Sakura, who was nearer to the windows. Eriol and Tomoyo sat behind Syaoran and Sakura respectively.  
  
"The weather is fine today," Syaoran commented and waited for Sakura's response.  
  
Sakura's light snores greeted him and he looked at her for to find her sleeping peacefully, huddled against the settee. Fitting Tomoyo's homemade costumes must be very tiring.  
  
The bus started off to the hotel and the ride was a jerky one. Each time the bus lurched up, Sakura stirred and tried to get comfortable again. Syaoran chuckled lightly at the scene and took pity on her. He shifted positions with her slowly, careful not to wake her up, and propped himself against the seat, using the side of the bus for support, in such a way that he was sitting diagonally, facing the interior of the bus.  
  
He then pulled Sakura against him and that she was practically lying on top of him. Sakura let out a soft sigh and snuggled deeper into his embrace. Syaoran heard a familiar soft click and groaned. He looked up to see Tomoyo hovering over them, the video camera in her hands.  
  
Tomoyo smiled sheepishly and pointed to Sakura, "She's sleeping, mind you."  
  
The bus gave another lurch and Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura to support her. "Didn't I tell you that I will tear your video camera apart if I catch you with it again?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun says you would not do it," Tomoyo answered with a knowing smile.  
  
Syaoran scowled darkly and looked out of the window. When are we reaching?  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Some time later.  
  
Syaoran could see the hotel they would be staying in for the next few days. He hated to do this but he had to wake Sakura up. He shook her shoulders and called out gently, "Sakura? We are reaching soon. Wake up now."  
  
Sakura continued to sleep and Syaoran sighed and tried again.  
  
She stirred but refused to open her eyes. "Sakura, in case you don't know, you are lying on top of me and you must wake up before the teacher spots us in this position."  
  
This got her attention and she immediately snapped open her eyes. She almost shriek out in surprise but was stopped by Syaoran's hands on her mouth. He shook his head in warning and she nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"What a loving couple," Eriol remarked and brought the two of them blushing. "Interesting."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
In the hotel.  
  
The partners went into their respective rooms after taking the keys to put all their belongings there before meeting again fifteen minutes later. Our two main characters were in the room, gaping at their bed. They were going to share a bed!  
  
"Who organized this thing?" Syaoran spat out.  
  
Sakura smiled and went on to unpack her things, not the least bothered about the bed in the room. Syaoran looked at Sakura oddly and then asked, "Are you not bothered about us sharing a bed?"  
  
She froze for a moment but turned to face him a few seconds later, "Not at all."  
  
Syaoran felt himself smiling back at her, "It is about time to go."  
  
"That fast?" Sakura checked her watch and pouted.  
  
He offered his hand to help her up, which she took it laughingly. The both of them strolled out of their room with Sakura's hand tucked in the crook of Syaoran's arm.  
  
"Where is Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Syaoran scowled and said, "Right behind us I suppose."  
  
Sakura turned her head back and gasped, "How did you know?"  
  
"Guess it."  
  
They saw Mizui from a distance, along with some other students, and hurried over to them. "This whole afternoon and night is all yours. Please be here punctually at 8 tomorrow," she announced and the reply se got was favorable.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What about building a snowman?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
Sakura laughed and agreed, "We have to take our gloves with us!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol went up to their room and Sakura was about to follow Syaoran when he stopped her. "I go get them. Please wait here."  
  
Sakura, being tired, nodded her head in agreement and smiled gratefully. Syaoran looked away and continued his way up. She lazily leaned against the pillar and yawned. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and her instinct was to jerked it away.  
  
"Hey baby, want to join us?"  
  
Sakura glared at the group of men disapprovingly and tried to break free but the man's hold was too strong. "Let go of me!"  
  
"Don't be shy, we promise it will be fun."  
  
"Are you deaf? I said let me go!" Sakura shouted and then she spotted Syaoran.  
  
She was dragged away and was trying her all her might to resist. "Be still," the man warned.  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
Syaoran turned to the direction of Sakura's voice and saw her then. A group of guys was dragging her away! He rushed to them and blocked their only exit.  
  
"Get out of my way or." the man threatened.  
  
"What are you doing with my girl?" Syaoran asked, staring daggers at them.  
  
They backed away in fright and let go of Sakura, who rushed behind Syaoran tearfully. She clutched his shirt tightly, refusing to let go. "Don't let me see you again!" Syaoran commanded and that group of men went scurrying away. Syaoran then turned to Sakura and asked her gently, "Are you all right? Did they injure you?"  
  
Sakura shook her head and released her hold on Syaoran's shirt. He patted her back gently in assurance while waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol to arrive. They did not know that the group of men they encountered was hired by Eriol and Tomoyo. "Thank you," Sakura said to Syaoran.  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Saving me, I mean."  
  
Syaoran laughed and said, "I only did what I am supposed to do. How can I let you be hurt?"  
  
Sakura blushed from that comment. Syaoran handed Sakura her gloves while he helped her to put on the woolen cap on her head. They waited for quite some time for both Eriol and Tomoyo. Syaoran shook his head while Sakura jumped out of the hotel entrance, beaming at the snow around her. She scooped up a ball and waited.  
  
Syaoran exited the hotel next and was bombarded with a snowball by Sakura, who was laughing at Syaoran's disgruntled expression. Tomoyo joined in the fun and Eriol stood by the side, watching them until he was hit by one snowball. He then joined in and tackled Tomoyo.  
  
They played with the snow all day long, giggling and laughing with joy. They successfully built a snowman together and laughed as the head toppled off from its body. It was soon dark and the four of them went in for dinner before retiring for the day.  
  
Syaoran emerged from the bath to find Sakura asleep on the bed. He pulled the covers over her to keep her warm and lay another blanket for himself as a bed on the floor beside the bed Sakura was sleeping on.  
  
He turned off the lights before sleeping.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
December 24.  
  
Syaoran woke up and blinked at the unfamiliar things in his room and the unfamiliar sensation by his side. He was lying on his side and his eyes traced the path of his arms to Sakura.  
  
For one moment, he had actually smiled at her sleeping form.  
  
He tensed instantly in the next moment, when his senses came back to him; Sakura was supposed to be sleeping on the bed! What was she doing on the floor with him?  
  
He dared not move for hear of waking her up. She needed her sleep now more than anyone else but he had to move away from her before she woke up and found themselves in an awkward position. He did not want to risk that.  
  
Pulling himself back little by little while he supported Sakura, Syaoran withdrew from her and held his breath as she stirred. He only released it when he saw that Sakura was still sleeping. He was now an arm's length away from Sakura and lying on his back.  
  
He was startled when Sakura rolled onto him. He blushed madly now and was trying to get her away from him once again without waking her. He had to admit that Sakura was a comfortable weight on him. He let out a sigh and stopped his futile struggles and settled for a hug instead.  
  
Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door and Syaoran panicked when he heard the door creak open. Tomoyo stepped into the room and Syaoran sat upright quickly and muttered a soft curse when Sakura toppled off him. Luckily, he righted her before she hit the ground and she was now leaning against Syaoran's chest, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked dreamily.  
  
"Hush. Go back to sleep, Sakura," Syaoran cooed. (a/n: There is always a first time for everything. =D)  
  
Sakura nodded her head and fell back to sleep with Syaoran still holding her. Syaoran checked the time on the clock; it was only seven in the morning!  
  
Tomoyo stood gaping at the both of them in surprise and was rooted to the spot. Many other curious students also came and take a look. Syaoran slapped his hand on his forehead. A loud scream however, did the job of waking Sakura up. Why. She practically jumped out of Syaoran's embrace out of fright and looked around through her sleepy eyes, her vision a blur to her but she could make out that there were many people at the door.  
  
"What is happening?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran for an answer.  
  
Syaoran sighed and stood up, "Nothing. It is almost time you wake up."  
  
Sakura pouted and turned to lie down onto the blanket again, thinking to go back to sleep while Syaoran pushed Tomoyo out of the room and slammed the door shut angrily. He turned to find Sakura snoring lightly and groaned. He shook his head at her before picking her up from the floor and tucked her in the bed. Then, he went for a shower.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was sleeping when she was suddenly hugged by someone. She came awake, startled, and let out a scream that brought Syaoran out of the bathroom, with a towel around his waist.  
  
"Whew. I thought it was some burglar," Syaoran said as he saw Tomoyo. (a/n: in case you are wondering. Tomoyo had a key to their room. Eriol made one for her. Evil right?)  
  
Both girls turned sharply at his voice and their eyes widened in response before they turned away blushingly from him.  
  
"What is the matter with the two of you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura took a peek at Syaoran, drops of water dripping from his wet hair.. "Nothing!"  
  
"She's just blushing because this is the first time she saw your woofs!" Tomoyo barely finished her sentence before Sakura clamped her hands over her mouth, silencing her.  
  
Syaoran looked at the two girls quizzically before he went back into the bathroom.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Later in the day.  
  
Mizui and some other teachers led their form class to the ski resort. Students gaped at the beautiful scenery before them and the falling snow made the environment looked more breathtaking.  
  
Sakura was, practically, dragging Syaoran along with her, excited about their skiing lessons. Syaoran groaned when he remembered the last time he had skied.  
  
"Don't worry, Syaoran," Sakura assured. "You will do much better this time."  
  
Syaoran said nothing but to nod his head as he accepted Sakura's assurances.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The skiing lessons were far more boring than they had expected. You could see that almost all students were yawning from time to time. Sakura pouted and told Syaoran, "I want to ski without coaching!"  
  
Syaoran smiled and patted Sakura's head as if she was a small child. "The time will come-"  
  
But it never did, much to Sakura's disappointments. It was already dusk when the lesson finally ended and all the students had to get ready for their campfire and some dancing outside the hotel.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Campfire, 10pm  
  
There were two campfire for the whole High School grade two. Sakura sat beside Syaoran awkwardly, still blushing when she was near him. Their thighs were almost touching when they sat down on the benches provided. She tried not to move, if she did, she would be touching Syaoran and-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Syaoran, who pulled her up from her seat, grinning devilishly at her. Her blush intensified and she refused to make eye contact with him. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Syaoran led Sakura to where a big group of students were and joined in the dancing with them, with her in his arms. They swayed smoothly with the music and Sakura let out a contented sigh.  
  
"Why are you so quiet? This isn't like the usual you," Syaoran asked while they were dancing.  
  
"I am not," Sakura protested. "I merely--"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Sakura pouted and was pushed harshly against Syaoran by the people behind her. She turned back immediately and caught Tomoyo's wink. She blinked at Tomoyo in confusion, then realized how close she was to Syaoran and began to backed away in embarrassment but Syaoran caught her and pulled her back. Sakura looked up at Syaoran desperately but he shook his head and inclined his head towards the hotel. Sakura refused by shaking her head and Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Why are you doing this? You are trying to avoid me now."  
  
"Onii-chan will get you into trouble if he knows I said this to you so I am not saying anything at all!" Sakura explained.  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"I am not prepared to say it," Sakura replied shakily and looked away. "Yet."  
  
Syaoran nodded his head to imply he understood her, "Tell me when you are ready. Promise?"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran's outstretched pinky finger and linked his with her own, blushing at her boldness, "Promise."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Time: 23 55  
  
All students and everyone on the spot went silent and waited for Christmas to arrive. In five minutes time, it would be Christmas! (a/n: I know this is a bit brief.) Sakura, on the other hand, did not look happy at all, as well as Syaoran.  
  
Sakura thought , I should tell him before I go back. or onii-chan will surely find out.  
  
Syaoran, however, thought, Should I confess to her? What if. she rejects me?  
  
"5 seconds. 4. 3. 2. 1. MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the teachers shouted and everyone cheered.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
In the hotel some time later, when everyone was asleep.  
  
It was already four in the morning and yet Syaoran could not sleep, still thinking if he should confess to Sakura. He fidgeted on the blanket and thought of the best way to approach her without frightening her. It has to be done somehow.  
  
He sighed and rolled over to face the bed Sakura was sleeping on. She was stirring on the bed and rolling about in her sleep. He was worried that she might eventually fell from the bed, which could be painful.  
  
Sakura was now sleeping dangerously at the edge of the bed near Syaoran. He was holding on to his breath, hoping that Sakura would not fall down but she did anyway and Syaoran was powerless to stop it.  
  
He made a dove for her and caught her just in time and he heaved a sigh of relieve. She was still sleeping like a baby in his arms and mumbling in her sleep.  
  
"Syaoran-kun," Sakura murmured softly. "I cannot say. I love you. Onii-chan finds out. will kill you. Don't make me tell you I love you."  
  
Syaoran's breath stopped at her words. She had actually loved him but lacked courage to tell him and partly because Touya might get him into trouble. He wanted to shout out with joy but everyone else was sleeping.  
  
He put her back on the bed and joined her, not wanting her to fall down the bed again. Syaoran had his arms around her to prevent her from moving about violently in her sleep. He smelled her cherry blossom scent and fell asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, December 25, Christmas  
  
The sun had shone through the windows and onto the bed, causing Sakura to wake up. She squinted the rays on the blazing sun and sat up jerkily on the bed as she looked over to the floor for Syaoran, only that he was not there. She blinked again and he really was not found on the floor.  
  
Her gaze turned to the bathroom but the door was open! Where could Syaoran be? A light snore beside her did catch her attention and she turned and there he was! Syaoran was still sleeping. She smiled at the scene. Syaoran did not look fierce at all when he slept. The scowl was gone from his face and he did looked boyish.  
  
Giving in to her impulse, she leaned towards Syaoran to press a kiss on his cheeks. She panicked when he stirred and quickly leaned back, pretending that nothing had happened. She blushed madly, like a kid who had been caught red-handed for some nasty things she had done.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura," Syaoran greeted and stretched out his stiff arms.  
  
"Good- Good morning!"  
  
"What did you do just now?" Syaoran demanded jokingly.  
  
"Nothing!" Sakura sputtered.  
  
Actually, Syaoran had awakened before Sakura did and was resting with his eyes closed. Of course, he could not let her know about that. "Come to think of it, I recall not receiving a Christmas present from you-"  
  
Sakura looked surprised and turned to look at him, "You did not too!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled and commanded, "Close your eyes."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I said close your eyes Sakura."  
  
Sakura did as he had requested and he took out the necklace he had bought her from his pockets and put it on for her. He leaned back to look at the effect and was thoroughly please with what he saw.  
  
He looked at her and smiled at the adorable scene she had made. "Now, I will get my Christmas present for you. You are not supposed to open your eyes yet."  
  
"I didn't buy any for you, Syaoran," Sakura reminded.  
  
"Never mind that," Syaoran said and bent down to kiss Sakura on her lips.  
  
She gasped and her eyes flew wide opened at the contact. It was all over before Sakura could even react. Syaoran looked satisfied with himself. "Wha- "  
  
"Just say 'I love you' to me will do. I know you do but if you really do not want to say it, then don't. I just want to say I love you too," Syaoran confessed.  
  
Sakura still had not recovered from his kiss. She shook her head to clear the shock she had. "How did you know?"  
  
Syaoran grinned, "By some ways. Believe me Sakura, Touya will not be able to do anything to me."  
  
Sakura stared at him in bewilderment. How did he know what I am thinking?  
  
"I-," Sakura started and looked down, blushing furiously. "I love you Syaoran."  
  
"That's it," Syaoran said, smiling at her. "There, you have said it now. Don't you ever regret saying it, Sakura."  
  
Sakura jumped into Syaoran embrace and rubbed her cheeks against his chest in a loving manner that made him blush like a red tomato as well. "Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou!"  
  
"Me too, Sakura."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
At the same moment, outside their room, stood both Tomoyo and Eriol, who were grinning at each other.  
  
"Finally-" Tomoyo said.  
  
Eriol chuckled and pulled Tomoyo back to their room. "It is our turn now."  
  
Tomoyo gasped and turned to look at Eriol, "How did you know how I feel?"  
  
Eriol then turned serious, "Because I feel the same way too."  
  
"Aww."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later at King Penguin Park.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran was holding on to each other's hands and swinging their linked hands with each steps they took, with Sakura laughing merrily at something Syaoran said.  
  
"Like I have said Sakura, Touya will not do anything to me. He is such a. what should I say? He is such a slow catcher."  
  
"I haven't told him about us yet, Syaoran."  
  
"Then don't," Syaoran replied and grinned at her.  
  
Behind them, a voice spoke, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER, YOU GAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Both teens jumped, looked back at the same time before looking at each other, their expressions unreadable. "RUN!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted together and ran for their life, away from the infuriated Touya.  
  
"I guess some things should be left unsaid," Syaoran commented when they had finally shook off Touya.  
  
"Agree!"  
  
Syaoran suddenly turned and frowned at something. Sakura saw this and asked, "What are you looking at Syaoran?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What are you looking at?" Sakura repeated.  
  
Syaoran pointed at a couple in the distance and asked Sakura, "Do they look familiar to you?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!?"  
  
A devilish sparkle lit in Syaoran's eyes as he pulled Sakura forward, telling her to keep silent for a moment, "Let's disturb them."  
  
Sakura feigned surprised, "How can you do that?"  
  
Syaoran laughed and pulled Sakura along into the distance.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
In the peaceful morning a few days after Christmas in King Penguin Park, two different couples were dating secretly but the peaceful morning was not a peaceful one when one of the couples shouted, "WHY ARE YOU HERE? GET AWAY FROM US MY DEAR DESCENDANT AND LEAVE US ALONE!!!"  
  
Laughter erupted from the other three people. The birds went flying away from their nests in fright and the park was now as quiet as can be, where there was a double date going on.  
  
Looks like the weather was not going along with them. Dark clouds gathered in the sky and it was soon raining. Sakura and Syaoran, as well as Tomoyo and Eriol, groaned loudly as they all shouted, "What have we done to deserve this?"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
END OF THE BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT EVER  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
I know the ending is a little weird, considering that I have just finished it in haste. *Sigh* I hope you like this Christmas Present to laugh along with. Is it funny enough? I felt that there is something lacking in this story. Anyway, review please~  
  
------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
